wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Junjie Zhong
Junjie Zhong was an heir to the Zhong clan in the Tea Leaves series before his father, Zhong, disowned him when he learned that his mother, Lady Zhong, had cheated on him while he was in prison. He is Szu Kim's rapist in Tea Leaves and Green Jade. Appearance and Personality Appearance He wears a silver snake ring on his left hand. Personality Junjie is very spoiled and because of this he acts like he can do whatever he wants with women. His victims were scared to go to the police because his father and mother would stop the cases cold in their tracks. That all changed when Zhong learned that he wasn't really his son. Turns out, nobody really likes Junjie because of the horrible things that he's done to women and his arrogant behavior. Back Story It is revealed in Tea Leaves and Red Silk, his mother cheated on Zhong while he was in prison with his rival, Cheng. When she got pregnant, she passed the child off as her husband's. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Red Silk Junjie first appears by name in the Halloween special of Tea Leaves and Red Silk, Happy Wonderland, and We Live a Dying Dream. It is revealed that he is the one who raped Szu back in Tea Leaves and Green Jade. He is first seen having dinner in a local noodle bar and unhappy as he thinks about his father. The cook asks about one of his exes and he walks off. He gives Wang Jia Long his leftover dinner when he tries to ask the heir for directions. During his walk around the city, Junjie is confronted by Snake and his thugs and gets beaten up in the streets. Turns out, Qian's friend, Gang, hired Snake to do the job. When Junjie tries to fight back, the beating gets more serve. In the end, Snake yells at him, "That was for her!" and leaves the spoiled heir huddled on the ground crying and in pain. When his ex files a police report out of revenge for the way he treated her, Ju Liao and Yao Wang, try to convince Junjie's father to turn him over to the police. Yao looks for a way to persuade Zhong to turn his son in for Szu's rape. With Ivan Braginski's help, Zhong learns a shocking truth: he is not Junjie's biological father. It is revealed that while he was in prison, his wife cheated on him with one of his rivals and got pregnant. As a result of this revelation, Zhong kicks out his wife and disowns his son. Ju gives Junjie the chance to turn himself in to the police. When he refuses, she calls the cops on him. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Junjie's been in jail for the past few months while awaiting trial because Zhong disowned him, he has no money to make bail. While in jail, he is constantly beaten up and given hell. One day, Jianjun Kim comes by and pays him a visit. The con man comes with an offer to help him take over the Liao clan. The former heir is suscipious about Jianjun's motives and asks him why he wants to help him so much. His potential new friend says that he too has a beef against the Liao clan and wants payback. It is later revealed that Junjie is out on bond. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Nobody knows what Junjie and Jianjun are up to, but the Liao clan are ready and waiting for a countermeasure. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets It is reveal that Jianjun and Junjie have been staying in a cheap motel for the time being. Junjie is starting to annoy his new partner with his bratty behavior and drug habit. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Junjie and Jianjun are still holed up in their hotel room. Relationships Zhong and Lady Zhong Main Article: Zhong Main Article: Lady Zhong His parents, Zhong and Lady Zhong, let him do what he wants. Many of Junjie's exes were scared to go to the police because Zhong had to the power to make the case disappear. However, that power goes away when Ju and Yao reveal to Zhong that Junjie wasn't biologically his. As a result, he kicks out his wife and disowns Junjie, telling Yao and Ju to do as they like. Szu Kim Main Article: Szu Kim Junjie rapes Szu after he met her weeks earlier when she gave him directions to a particular place. He stalked her and followed her home one night. Junjie violently rapes her after he breaks into her house. Liao Clan Main Article: Liao Clan Junjue probably hates the Liao clan because of him learning the truth about his birth and Ju calling the police on him. Now, he has teamed up with Jinajin to get his revenge. Jianjun Kim Main Article: Jianjun Kim Jianjun reached out Junjue while he was in jail awaiting trial. The con man offered the inmate an offer to take revenge if he would help him take over the Liao Clan. He agrees and Jianjun pays for his bail. Trivia * Junjie is the rapist described in "Judas Kissed Her" in the poem, Wasteland 2011. * His family's plot line was inspired by an episode of CSI:Miami. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Human Villians Category:Zhong Clan